Aristaeus
Aristaeus is the demigod son of Apollo, and named after the original Aristaeus, who was also a son of Apollo. When he turned 15 years old, he entered Camp Half-Blood and joined the Cabin of Apollo, and soon befriended Sigrún. Biography Birth Appearance Apollo in his human form is a young 6ft tall young man with green eyes. Apollo in his Olympian form, takes that of a blonde man in a Greek outfit with his torso exposed, and tatoos synbolizing the Light and Sun. His hair becomes longer, and possess golden eyes that reflects the Sun. Personality Apollo is shown as a highly caring and charismatic Olympian demigod and a natural-born leader. He is shown to care almost anyone in the world when in danger or hurt. He provides light to those within the darkness, and helps them find their return. He is compassion to everyone, especially Selene Ambrogio, a demigod he fell in love. He likes the sense of adventure and excitment. However, he does possess a war-like personality, and even can be enraged. Abilities & Powers .]] Aristaeus is a powerful immortal Olympian demigod, and and the demigod representation of the Sun and Light, possessi near-absolute manipulation power the forces of solar and light like his father. He is capable of generating the primordial light that is capable of vanquishing the primal darkness of the cosmos. He is able to manipulate all aspects of the Sun, from its nuclear fission and the electromagnetic radiations. As a immortal being, Aristaeus is immune to earthly diseases, virses and most toxsins, but can be intoxicated if he drinks too much alcohol. He had been shown to withstand blows that would normally kill a mortal entity, this is either showing his extraordinary physical durability as his muscles and bone density are greater then most demigods, or it's his immortality kicking in. Being the demigod of Light, Aristaeus can become the shining destination in all the hearts drowned in corruption and inner conflict of becoming the opposite of one's true nature. He is able to purify almost any entity, and guide them down to the correct path to their true nature, the path of perfect harmony. He believes corruption is a imbalance in one's inner nature which leaks out and physically manifest itself. Apollo with his brilliant divine light, helps those to "cleanse" of their impurities and helps them the locate the path out to harmony. As the demigod of plagues, Aristaeus is able to plague any land of life in the world, and bring diseases and viruses as divine judgment as the demigod of justice. Just as he plagues, he is also the healer, able to cure any and all vireses and diseases and restore anything to their optimal conditions. Aristaeus's magical aura is a deadly force one should not approach when he's releasing it in Olympian form. His aura attributes to the same, if not hotter then the surface of the Sun itself, making him the ture surface of the Sun. This is shown when his human friend, Selene Ambrogio got too close and began to get burn just by going near him. As a Olympian demigod, Apollo is a powerful god in both physcally and magically. He is able to withstand the attacks the titans during the Second Titanomachy and even withstand the blows of Atlas, a titan who said have such strength he can tear reality be punching alone. Even Zeus comments on his extraordinary powress. Aristaeus, being the demigod representation of knowledge and prophecy, is capable of recounting past and future, and possess innate knowledge of various of subjects across history, philosophy, science, and much more. He is able to see the many predictions, the possible futures of everything, including of living beings and gods alike. He is able to also speak all known language across the world, and perfectly understand all forms of communications. His intellectual capability of understanding and processing is unrivaled in the camp, and of the mortal world, essentially being "Tony Stark", he is able to intuitively learn and understand information and process them at a accelerated rate. Due to his innate knowledge, Aristaeus is a highly intuitive fighter, able to combat multple combatants of once. His reflexes and agility is well beyond the half-bloods of the camp, and his skill in specifically archery surpasses even Artemis' hunters surprisingly. He is also a master unarmed combatant, using both his strength and reactive speed in Martial Arts to swiftly take down foes of his choosing and is acrobatic, able to leap across buildings and scale many environments with ease. Aristaeus as the demigod of Music, is capable of producing any form of musical art that allows him to project all forms of music, from hip-hop, to even the calm melodies that can place even a God to sleep. His mastery over music allows him to calm down even the most wild of beasts, and tame anything with music alone. Selene shows great love in his music. Along with this, he is able to manipulate the concepts of music and in turn control sounds itself. He is able to project attacks with sound and vibrations in the air. Weaknesses *'Mortality': Despite being a immortal demigod, Aristaeus still possess a degree of mortality. He can be greatly wounded, and if he is ever beheaded or his heart destroyed, his dead. Overall, he can still like a mortal. Trivia/Notes *Aristaeus holds a deep love for Hestia and Rhea. *Aristaeus shares the title of God of the Sun, Light & Knowledge. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Demigods Category:Greek Demigod Category:Greek Demigods Category:Children of Apollo Category:Immortal